Transformers VS Assassins (revised)
by AbotJazz1234
Summary: Ashlee Altiar Jewels is new in Jasper and has a secret. She's from a long line of assassins, naming Etzio and Altiar. Will the Autobots befriend her or will the Decepticons use her for evil?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Ashlee Altair Jewels; my parents on both sides are how you would put it 'deadly people'. We are assassins; my middle name is the name of my great times hundred grandfather. My last name is from my mom's side of the family. And yes I have a slight accent, thanks to living in Italy surrounded by the creed for four years.

I have mid shoulder length, dark red hair, light blue eyes, I'm 5'5 ½, and weigh at 119 pounds. Let's just say that I get my attitude from my great, great, great uncle Etzio. When we go on 'business trips' I wear black assassin pants with a dark blue sash (for looks), soft soled boots, a black t-shirt and on occasions dark blue under jacket, and to stay with family inheritance I wear a white and midnight blue trimmed tunic with hood. For weapons I use hidden blades, sleep darts, and sometimes daggers and smoke bombs. Yeah I know old school right, but my dad; Desmond doesn't want me to us guns like my great Uncle Conner did.

We moved to Jasper, Nevada for safety reasons. I was sitting in the back of the cab with my parents, holding my bag that contained my assassin stuff in. Looking out I saw cars and buildings fly by. The Uhaul trucks were following us to the baby blue two-story house with an old porch swing. The garage was very big, I already loved that it was huge.

The movers were putting the boxes in the living room; it had a cream colored carpet and white walls. The kitchen was next it, dining room was down the small hallway and the bathroom and bedrooms were upstairs. Mine was the room next the giant tree.

I grabbed my bag and four boxes and followed the movers who had my bed upstairs. It was big, but when everything was put in it would look small. I opened the first box and inside was a drawing of the 'Apple of Eden'.

"I know it's a big move, but I promise you'll like it." My dad said as he sat on my bed that was finally put together and made. I put my weapons in a small tot and my gear folded and lay under my bed.

"I know at least I can practice my leap of faith?" I hinted to him.

He arched an eyebrow, "Okay, just be sure to take your blades with you just in case."

Pulling my sleeves up I showed him the silver and ebony lined wrist cuffs that contained the hidden blade. Then I lifted my right pant leg to show a strap with several darts and a metal rod with a hole on one side and a smaller hole on the other.

My dad smiled and laughed lightly. "Okay, but be back by seven. We need to get you back into shape." He tapped my arm and left.

I stood up and slipped my soft-soled boots (assassin boots) on, and rushed downstairs. I pulled a five out of my mom's wallet and decided to take the liberty to go to the fast food joint to get some water.

As I left the house I saw a man on a blue motorcycle zoom past me, I shook my head. Quickly I ran across the street, I saw a red sports car zoom forward, quickly I flipped over its hood and ran the rest of the way. My quick feet saved my life. When I opened the door I walked in got my water, paid for it, then left. I saw the biker climb off. I looked at the bike.

"Nice bike." I took a sip from my water.

"Thanks, she's one of a kind." He took his helmet off and he was fairly tall, black hair. He held his hand out "I'm Jack."

I shook it "Ashlee."

Jack smiled "Where are you from, you have a slight accent."

I shifted weight on my feet "My ancestors are from Italy. My parents and I are new in town." I looked at the sun then the ground "I better get going."

Sprinting down the street I saw a forest within eyesight, and then a screech came from the sky. I looked up and saw a black eagle land on my shoulder. "_Ciao vecchio amico_, hello old friend."

He screeched again before lifting his wings and cleaned between his feathers. I watched him clawing my shoulder as if he was getting ready to fly. "Show me a quiet place?"

The eagle lifted himself off my shoulder and flew into the trees. I groaned and ran after him. "Why do eagles have to be fast?"

Arriving under a giant pine tree I see the black bird pull a pinecone off its place and drop it on my head. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Okay, I'm coming, give me a minute."

I sat my cup down and climbed up the tree. I've climbed trees since I could walk. I knew my way around trees. When I was five, my _papà_ (dad) told me about our _familgia_ (family) history. I have an Indian and a pirate for relatives. At seven I got my hidden blades, thirteen became a full fledge assassin and took my leap of faith. Currently I am sixteen. My mom's family is from France and England (They worked as a secret protection service for King Philip in the 1500s and Queen Mary the second in the 1600s.) Mom's family moved to America moved to America during World War II.

After swinging and climbing my legs and arms are screaming from the workout. Looking down below me, I was a good seven feet off the ground. "Wouldn't want to fall from this height."

A voice came from under me, "Who are you?" I gasped and ducked, pressing my body to the thick branch, "Where's no point in hiding, I saw you. Do you need help?"

Looking between the pine needles I saw a white sports car. I climbed down and stared at it for a few seconds, I couldn't see who it was, because the windows were are tinted black. I put my hood on and ran off in the opposite direction. Hope I can run like I used to.

Hearing the sounds of engines coming to life, made my feet move faster. Then when I thought I lost the mysterious car it was in front of me. I jumped and cursed in Italian. "_Santa merda _(Holy crap)!"

I went to grab a smoke bomb, but then I remembered I left them all at home "_Merda_." I ran toward the car and jumped on top of the hood and flipped off it. I ran home.

As I made my way home I noticed that the same red car that almost killed me was parked across the road from the fast food place, but there was a blue truck parked next to it. "_Quella macchina bianca era strano _(That white car was strange). _Sperano mamma e papà sono a casa _(hope mom and dad are home)."

Stopping at the front door I took a deep breath and opened the door. My dad was standing on the other side and had his hidden blades on. Crap.

"Ashlee, where have you been? It's almost eight o'clock." My dad ushered me to the living room and sat me on the couch. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Being a teenager I crossed my arms over my chest, "I was running and got lost?"

The door opened and my mom's voice came in. "Desmond all I could find was some broken br-" She entered the living room and ran over to me before smothering me in hugs. "Ashlee Altair Jewels, where have you been? We have been worried sick about you."

"She was lost." My dad was angry, and when he got angry all hell broke loose. "Until the weekend you will be in bed by ten-thirty, and no jobs."

My mouth gaped open in disbelief. "Bu… but I-"

"No buts now go upstairs and go to bed." My dad almost yelled and for both of our sakes he didn't.

Standing up I walked as calmly as I could upstairs and I was tempted to slam my door. "Better not." I mumbled under my breath

I changed out of my clothes and into a gray tank top, black sweat pants, and turned the lights off. 'Grounded on the first day, just great.' I sighed deeply as I drifted off into sleep.

The next morning I was downstairs eating breakfast, by myself. I was wearing a long-sleeve teal shirt, Luck Brand jeans, brown Harrods boots, and a leather jacket. Today would be my first day at Jasper's only school. I got up and put my dishes in the sink and washed any syrup on my face. I grabbed my bag and slipped my hidden blades on. Then I left.

The blades are silver with ebony swirls all down the sides. They were custom made to fit only my wrists and the cloth is a maroon color and it protects my palm so it doesn't cut it.

I arrived at the brick building. I sighed I silently looked around. I was only seven minutes early. Pulling my sleeves back I looked at the sheathed blades, they're not as bulky as my dad's; thank my _antenna_ (ancestors).

"Cool bracelets." A voice came from behind me; I jumped as I turned to see a girl with short black hair and a pink streak in her hair. "I'm Miko."

Quickly I pulled my sleeve down. "Uh I'm, Ashlee."

"Oh hey Ashlee, I see you met Miko." Jack and small boy with glasses walked up the steps. "This is Raf."

I smiled at Raf, but I was taught not to trust those outside the creed so easily.

"Ashlee." I bluntly said.

Raf smiled as he pushed his glasses up in the middle he asked. "Jack told us that you were from New York?"

I nodded "Yes, we moved to Italy when I was about seven, then back to America three years later, then to Nevada six years later."

Miko pulled her bag off her back, "What do your parents do?"

Shoot do I tell a lie or tell the truth? I had to come up with a reasonable lie. "They are business people."

The bell rang and we wall headed inside I went to the office and got my schedule and locker number. Somehow they got a foreign languages class and it was my first class. I noticed that Jack was in there too. On the board it said Italian; a smirk came to my face. I got this.

The teacher was tall and was a man. He had a brown blazer with a white shirt and brown slacks. He spoke in Italian, "_Ci sembra di avere un nuovo studente con noi classe oggi_. (We seem to have a new student with us today class)."

I looked at the class and spoke back to him without a stutter. "_Il mio nome Ashlee Gioiell_. (My name is Ashlee Jewels)."

The teacher as well as the rest of the class seemed shock to discover I spoke it so fluently. He asked, "_Tu parli fluentemente. Sei di Italia? _(You speak fluently. Are you from Italy?)."

"_Sì, la mia familgia is è trasferita in Italia quando ero piccolo. Ecco dove la mia familgia viene da, Italia. _(Yes, my family moved to Italy when I was little. That's where my family comes from, Italy.)." I replied.

He nodded and pointed to my seat in the third row and second seat. "_Come è stato il tempo_? (How is the temperature?)" Before I could say it was fine he said, "_Il mio nome è Mr. Scuro._ (My name is Mr. Dark)"

I sat down and answered, "_Buono_. (Good.)"

Jack looked at me, "I didn't know you spoke Italian. Maybe you could help me with it?"

I laughed for a second. "Maybe meet me at lunch tomorrow."

When lunch came around I sat under a tree. I noticed that the tree's branch was low enough for her to jump and grab. I jumped and grabbed it with one hand and pulled myself half way up before I lost my strength.

My _mozzicone _(butt) hit the ground and I grunted loudly. As I stood up I heard something like a car engine purring as if it was laughing. I shook my head "Get your act together Ash, you've _been_ stressing all day." I took a few steps back then ran to the branch again and this time I was successful and pulled myself up and sat on the branch with my feet swinging over the edge.

"So glad that _I_ wore jeans and a shirt today." I took several breaths.

"How'd _you_ get up there?" Jack, Miko, and Raf were looking up at me.

I smiled secretly at them. "I climbed it. Years of practice."

After school I walked home in silence, but with every step it felt like I was being followed. But no one was behind me. I gripped my backpack's straps tightly, then the familiar sound of a car's engine came from behind me; the white Lotus Exige was parked not even three feet behind me.

"_Oh no, non ora_ (Oh no, not now)." I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding as I continued walking.

When I got home I looked behind me and the stalker wasn't behind me. Walking over to the garage I opened it and saw my dad punching a training dummy, he had no shirt on but shorts and his sneakers on. "Can I try now that you have it set up?"

"Sure Ash, hurry and get dressed. I have to meet your mother at the museum, somehow managed to find us and requests our immediate attention." He wiped sweat from his face.

Practically running upstairs and to my room and threw my stuff on the floor. I changed into a white under armour sleeveless shirt, black **UA Perfect Shape pants**, and dark blue **Nike Air-max**.

Going back downstairs, I grabbed a water bottle then out to the garage. My dad had the garage still open, but he wasn't there. I sat my water on a lawn chair next to a white hand towel. I had to adjust the dummy around before doing light punches, then switching to hitting and block, after I got into that I went to doing combos.

"Are you doing boxing or something?" I looked up to see Raf coming out from the driver seat's door of a yellow- black striped Urbana 500.

I take several deep breaths and a couple of sips from my water before saying, "You could say that." I round house the wooden dummy.

I was rewarded with a whistle; I smiled as I picked it up from the ground. "Thanks, but that's nothing to what my _dad_ does."

"And where did you get an Urbana?" I grabbed the towel and wiped my face.

He patted the door with a smile on his face. "It's a friend's of mine."

I clicked my tongue, "Well it was nice to talk to you, but I have to… _um_ get some things around tonight."

"Okay, I got to go to. My friend needs to head back home." He climbed in and the Urbana drove away.

As I walked back inside my parents got back. They had couple of parchments on the table. I sat on the couch as they read them. My mom handed me one, my eyes widened as it lay folded up on my lap. I looked at it.

**Assignment:**

**Stealing heist**

**Client: Unknown**

**Item: Blue sapphire**

**Where: Jasper museum**

**When: Need item by ten tonight**

**Drop off location: Behind the school**

**Reward: $400**

"Stealing heist, haven't had one of these for a long time. I stood up and raced upstairs, took a shower and put my assassin's outfit on. Under my outfit I had my black under Armour for more flexibility. My hair was pulled back into a braid. Tonight I had my black face mask on and finger-less gloves.

My parents were in their outfits when I rushed downstairs. My dad was wearing one of his ancestor's outfits (tonight it was Etzio's) and my mom was wearing her white and black gear. My mom had a small pistol on the side of her right leg and a series of daggers on her left. Dad had his sling bag, hidden blades, smoke bombs in his bag, and daggers hiding somewhere. My dad smiled as he pulled us into a hug.

"Don't forget what your mother and I have told you, stay in the shadows. Either one of us would have taking it, but this one _is_ too big for just one." He kissed my forehead then pulled away, "Stay safe, keep your ear piece on at all times, and if it gets _too_ hot just forget and escape."

I laughed, "Okay Dad. Love you both."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, been super busy with life and school

When I arrived at the museum, I saw a semi-truck, a 2011 Stryker- Z, and a blue truck parked out in the parking lot.

** Running to the door I drew this symbol () on one of the steps, it means loot. I blew into the glass door**Gotcha.I just got in; I** I shimmed over to the other camera and tapped it. **

** Looking on the ground I noticed that there weren** are you?Just doing business, little girl. Now run along before I get my point?t wear a mask a tall man with white hair that walked up to me.

** I watched two masked men walk beside him with two cases. One on either side of him; they opened the cases. On the right was empty and the one on the left had money. **

** t you a little young to be a professional thief?s misjudgment. m not a thief. I I grabbed the case with the money and grabbed a few smoke bombs. I threw them on the ground and waited for the instant coughs before running off. **

** I ran to the dumpster and took the money out and place the four hundred in a moneybag and threw the case in dumpster. I ran home by rooftop, to avoid being caught. When I reached home I jumped down and walked in. My mom was leaning over my dad**-You get for using your arm as a shield against a sword.I see the apple doesn

** I smiled innocently, **

** Dad nodded as he stood up and cut the thread that hung from his stitched arm. I tossed the bag on the table. He kissed us on the cheeks. s clean this mess up then head to bed.**So what did you guys have to do?Steal a ruby and scare an annoyance to the nuisance wasn** He put the needle and thread away in the drawer next to the sink. **

** I nodded and gave them both hugs and kisses, then rushed upstairs. That is one hell of a way to start the year. **

** Changing into my pajamas I turned off the lights; put my blades on my desk and laid on my bed. **

** The next morning I walked to school wearing a black cocktail shirt, blue Arizona skinny jeans, and blue and black-checkered Converses. Over my shirt was a brown leather jack (I left it unzipped.) My hair was left down. I arrived ten minutes before the school opened. **

** Raf arrived five minutes later along with Jack. **

** I rubbed my hands gently, **

** Miko jumped out of the passenger side of the green truck and ran for us. She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw me. ll tell you both later. **

** After geometry I went to my locker and saw a note sticking out of the door. It said , so I guessed it was an assignment. Pulling it out I looked at it and was correct. **

**Assignment: **

**Client: Unknown **

**Job: Spy on Agent William Fowler **

**Reason: Believe to be working for the enemy **

**Reward: $2,000 **

**A picture fell out of the note. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a man in a blue suit and tie, a little over weight, and looking at a car. I grabbed my bag. **

** I turned and saw all three of the kids behind me. **

** Slipping the paper and picture in my pocket, I just walked to the office. The office person looked up. uh threw up in the bathroom, I was wondering if I could-**Do you have a ride home?Yeah, my mom** I adjusted my bag. **

** It surprised me greatly when he let me go. **

** I walked to outside and took several breaths as I sat my stuff down. I pulled my jacket off and looked around before putting on my tunic. **

** I grabbed my bag and flipped over the hood of Raft notice the eagle flying over me until it dug its talons in my shoulder. I jumped in surprise. **

**He jumped off and flew over to a tree and landed next to a brown bundle. I ran over to it and saw a smaller brown eagle lying down with a stick sticking out of its wing. **

** I knelt next to it and slowly picked the eagle up and laid it on my lap. It looked up at me, before attempting to pull it out the eagle bite my finger. s okay. Trust me; I **

** I grabbed the bird**Crap, okay calm down Ashlee you got this.I have a job for ?Ashlee Altair, why did I get a call from the school saying you went home sick!?I found a note in my locker and as I was looking at it some kids at school got curious. So I faked being sick so they wouldn

** My mom was really mad at me. And who wouldn**Why does this have to happen to me?Are trying to tell me something?Wait!t, but being a teenager my curiosity is like a catt there, but a small metal box with strange writing on it was wedged in the sand.

I swam to it and barely touched it. An electric shock went through my body and made me jump in reaction. are you?ve called to tell them about the mysterious assignment.

Again I was ground until tomorrow after school. This time I had to call every twenty minutes while on an assignment. Quickly I rushed upstairs and was super close on slamming the door, but for my sakes I didnWhy did Etzio want me to find you?What language is it? Not Chinese.t tell my parents about any of it, except about the assignment. I got in to shorts, sports bra, and a shirt that says After brushing my hair for five minutes I opened my window that looked at the moon I went to my bed and went to sleep.


End file.
